The Truth
by diamondprincessforever
Summary: Ron and Harry are dead and Hermione thought Draco played a pat in it. ONESHOT. War is over light side won.


The Truth

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

A/N- This is my first oneshot so please bear with me. I hope you like it.

Harry was dead, Ron was dead. How could she possibly keep on going? Now here she was sitting here in the arms of the person she thought she hated the most but now would do anything to keep him by her side. The one that she thought helped kill her friends. But was she truly mistaken. He had explained it all to her and she couldn't believe it. She pushed out of his arms and stood up.

"I don't believe you! How can I? You helped kill the people closest to me. I stood there and watched you. I didn't do anything and I let you help that bastard you call a father kill them." Hermione yelled at the man sitting on the couch.

"I swear to you Hermione I tried to stop him! What do you want? If I could I would go back and try even harder. But me trying got me three months in St. Mungos! I have scars to prove it! I looked at you that day before you turned away and I saw something, something that I can't explain and I tried to stop him I swear on my mother's grave." Draco yelled back.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and said, " I want proof that you were hurt because you tried to stop him. Give that to me and I will try and believe you."

Draco got up off the couch and pulled up his shirt. Underneath was a scar that was an inch wide. "I started yelling at him after I saw that look in your eyes and he stabbed me then used multiple curses on me before he killed them. By the time he was done you had run off and I was only semi-conscious. Then when I saw you again you acted like you never saw anything until now."

"But… I saw you… oh god I am so sorry," Hermione started crying, "I really thought that you helped and I stood in the shadows not even helping them what kind of friend am I."

Draco walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug, "Shhh, its okay, you're a wonderful friend. With out you Potter wouldn't have been able to get near enough to kill the Voldemort and win the war before he was killed." Draco took Hermione back to the couch and sat down with her in his lap.

Soon she stopped crying and looked up at Draco, "I am sorry I didn't believe you at first …" But she trailed off as Draco kissed her.

He was passionate but gentle. He ran his tongue on her lower lip and she allowed him entrance. He slowly lowered her onto the couch as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She sighed and that was what brought Draco back to Earth.

He shifted, "Hermione…"

When she opened her eyes, his face was above hers. So close that she could see the blue of his pupils become darker with lust… no love.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for this?"

She nodded. But a shard of doubt crossed her mind. Could she really do this when deep in her mind she still had doubts about Draco's story? His hip brushed hers, and a bolt of electricity leaped through her. He was hard and warm and male. Of course she could do this!

A frown crossed his forehead. "Are you certain, _cara_?

Her heart raced at the familiar nickname. She closed her eyes. "Yes, I'm certain."

A muscled arm slid under back, the other under her knees. She felt her stomach lurch as he lifted her up. "Draco!" She slid her arm around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "What are you doing?"

He raised a brow at her and head towards his room. "I am taking you more comfortable"

She slid her eyes away from his and bit her lip. By the time he reached the bedroom his heart drummed against her shoulder. Hermione suspected the rapid beat had more to do with anticipation rather than exertion, and her own pulse quickened in response.

She nuzzled her cheek against his sunny hair, took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. All too soon, he laid her on the bed. For a moment their eyes met. He must've seen something in hers that revealed how much she craved this, because he groaned and followed her down. Then his arms were around her and his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Instantly she was transported to that swirling void where nothing mattered but the taste of Draco, the feel of his quidditch (Sp?) toned body on hers. None of the doubts or uncertainties had a place in this bliss.

Her had started to undo the button of her dress with out her knowing it and had also started to ease the dress way from her body. His hand smoothed across her stomach and her muscles trembled under his touch. Intense splinters were left in the wake of his fingers. As they brushed the base of her breasts, she moaned. The dress finally fell away from her and she was only clad in her lacey bra and panties.

He hand cupped her breast and a spasm of desire shot directly to her core. She hungered to touch him as he was touching her. She tugged on his shirt pulling it free from the waist band of his pants. Draco lifted her upper body and in one swift movement he had the shirt off and on the floor.

Her breath caught in her throat. She lifted her hands and ran them over the defined muscles of his chest, and he responded with a shudder that expanded the magnificent chest under her hands. Instantly she increased the pressure of her hands loving the feel of his skin, the tension that vibrated through his body.

He sat up and she heard the rasp of his zipper. He pushed his pants down and kicked them away. Only a pair of green and silver shorts was left. Her gaze rested on the betraying bulge. After his shorts came off there was no going back.

Before she could voice her apprehension, he rolled back and swept her close, his lips claiming hers. The feeling of his nearly naked body against her skin caused shivers to ripple through her, until her teeth started to clatter from a combination of tightly leashed nerves and excitement.

He pulled back. "Cold?"

She swallowed and shook her head.

"Scared?"

"A little?" She said honestly.

"Of me?" He lifted his hand away, his eyes troubled. "Why?"

There was no honest answer that she could give him.

Clumsily Hermione grabbed his and pressed his palm to her heart. "And excited, too," She added quickly. It was true. Trepidation and anticipation warred inside her, her heart beat quickening under the weight of his hand.

His gaze ignited. "You have no idea how that makes me feel."

His fingers slid along the upper curve of her breast, under the edge of lace. An instant later her bra was off and on the floor. Hermione arched into his hand and a moan escaped her lips. Slowly his hands took long strokes over her body.

He slid over her, his skin smooth and warm against hers. She moaned.

She could feel his erection straining against her. Restlessly she parted her legs, and he shifted, jigsawing against her, their underwear the only barrier. She moved, and he butted her in response. She drove her hips upward, and he groaned in response.

"You're killing me. Slowly but surely, your killing me," he muttered against the curve of her neck.

Hermione twisted wildly against him, not sure where this was going, but comfortable that her body knew what it was doing.

His mouth opened on the soft skin of her neck. Her breath stopped as wave after wave of sensations coursed across her nape. For a moment he pulled away, his hands smoothing down her legs. Then he was back, and for the first time his complete nakedness met her soft pussy, their shorts both gone. She moaned. She wanted Draco in her badly.

She let him nudge her thighs apart, until his length rested intimately against her. He sifted. Then his slick fingers were against her, touching her. Embarrassment shot through her body. But it gave way to heat as a sensation she'd never felt coursed through her.

He pushed his fingers deeper in her. She couldn't take the slow way he was going and so she arched into the fingers.

"Slow down, we'll get there."

She shoved her hand down, and curled it around him. His chest rose against hers, and she heard him gasp. Awkwardly she moved her hand up and down, felt the pressure of his hips pressed down. Delicately she bit down on his neck, tasted the dewy salt on his skin and licked gently.

He took her hand away from him and lined up with her entrance. He pushed into her. The blunt pressure increased. She felt her body give, felt him slip through the gateway. Her breath caught in surprise. He was big, stretching her tight.

That's when he realized that she had never done this before. He looked down into her eyes. "I am so sorry. Am I hurting you?"

"It's okay. No you're not hurting me much any more." With that she wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to go further into her. Soon they found rhythm. Hermione moaned as he reached in between them and rubbed her clit. Soon Hermione came soon followed by Draco.

He rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and said, "I am sorry that I doubted you. I love you."

"It's okay cara. I love you too." Draco said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and they both drifted off into a peace full sleep.

A/N- There was my first Oneshot hoped you like it please tell me whether you did or didn't and what I could do differently in my next one. Read and Review Ttfn


End file.
